Let the tears fall
by StephiiDd
Summary: When Kimiko loses her temper due to Omi's knowledge on women, she hides on the roof to cry in peace. Raikim oneshot


**Authors Note:**

 **I just wanted to say thank you to all those who read my last fan fiction 'Rain' as well as a thank you to those who favourited it.**

 **Note: Italic text is a flashback.**

* * *

She sat on the roof above their beds, her head resting on her knees which were tucked up to her chest. Quiet sobs came from Kimiko as tears rapidly rolled down her face, she knew the others would be looking for her to check on her well-being as well as get ready to start training – but she didn't care, she knew it'd take them a while before checking the roofs for her. She had solitary, she could cry in peace.

* * *

 _Omi and Clay entered the kitchen to find Kimiko already making breakfast._

 _"_ _Mornin' Kimiko" The cowboy greeted with half a yawn. "What's for breakfast?"_

 _"_ _Hey guys, pancakes and some diced fruit" she replied, not once taking her eyes off the pancake cooking in front of her. "Where's Rai?"_

 _"_ _He's still getting up, probably fallen back asleep if you ask me"_

 _"_ _Ah yes, Raimundo is most lazy" Omi chipped in, elongating the 'o' in 'most'._

 _"_ _I heard that chrome dome!"_

 _Everyone turned their heads to the doorway to see the half asleep Brazilian, shuffling his way towards the table and parking himself in his usual seat. Kimiko turned her head back to the cooker to hide the grin on her face – he looked so cute when he was like this._

 _While the boys were sat at the table talking away – although it was mostly yawns from Raimundo – Kimiko came over placing cups and plates onto the table._

 _"_ _I see Kimiko is fulfilling a woman's duty this morning." Omi simply stated._

 _"_ _Excuse you?" was all Kimiko could muster without sounding angry, after all this time the bald monk still hadn't learnt to not make stereotypical comments about females._

 _She turned back to the counter ignoring his blank expression, once again he hadn't realised what he said. She went back to making pancakes, hoping the enjoyment she felt whenever she cooked would take her mind off of the monk._

 _"_ _Kimiko, I do not understand." He said after a moment, "I only stated the fact that you were doing what a woman would do."_

 _At least over the years he stopped using the phrase 'girl' and instead moved to 'woman', but never the less, she felt the anger start to build inside. Trying to avoid what would become a heated conversation; Kimiko picked up the plate of pancakes and placed them in the centre of the table; the bowl of diced fruit added moments later._

 _"_ _I think it's safe to say that you shouldn't be saying things like that Lil partner, especially not to Kimiko." Clay calmly stated, hoping the monk would understand._

 _"_ _But what makes Kimiko any different? She is indeed a girl."_

 _Raimundo and Clay both glanced over at Kimiko to see her sat with a death grip on her fork; and her eyes closed while doing what appeared to be counting down. Raimundo however, also noticed strands of her hair starting to levitate – Yeah. The Japanese girl was one more comment away from screaming._

 _"_ _Omi…" Raimundo said, carefully thinking how to phrase his next sentence. "We've been through this before, Kimiko is nothing like the definitions of women you think you know – heck, pretty much all women are different from what you think they're like."_

 _He took another look to the girl to his right to see that instead of counting down, she was instead focused on trying to breathe slower. "An improvement?" he thought to himself, he hated seeing her like this, her trying to control her temper. He'd wish he could just wrap his arms around her and tell her it'll be alright, but he could only do that whenever they got a chance to be alone – and recently, they hadn't had the privacy._

 _They'd been dating secretly for a month and a half and he already knew she was the woman he wanted to be with forever, he'd never admit it but sometimes he'd dream of the day he'd ask for her hand, how she'd say yes and the two of them living happily together in the temple._

 _"_ _But my knowledge on girls and women are excellent" the small monk stated, bringing Raimundo out of his thoughts. "You know that I know my superior knowledge from my book Ancient Guide to Females-"_

 _"_ _Omi!" Kimiko screamed, slamming her hand down onto the table. Tears starting to form in her eyes, she lost control of her temper and everyone knew it._

 _"_ _Kimiko… Your hand"_

 _Hearing the cowboy's quiet mutter she looked down to see smoke creeping out from under her hand, slowly raising it she saw her handprint burned into the wooden table, raising both her hands to her face in shock she took a few paces back._

 _"_ _Kim…" Raimundo whispered, slowly standing up to take a step towards her, in an instant she was gone, out the back door running in any direction as the tears took over._

* * *

As she sat crying Kimiko suddenly felt a breeze brush against her side, slowly lifting her head she saw him standing there, worry plastered across his face.

"Stop looking" she stuttered, "I hate people seeing me cry."

Without saying a word the Brazilian boy sat down next to her before pulling the girl into an embrace. As she shifted her position Kimiko turned and clutched onto his robes and began to cry on his shoulder. The feeling of his warmth against her make her feel safe and secure, she felt a kiss gently placed on her forehead before he leaned his head against hers. He'd do nothing but hold her until she was ready to speak.

"I- I hate myself sometimes" she mumbled against his chest.

"Why?" he quietly asked, pulling her closer into the embrace.

"Because I let myself lose my temper, I try to control it but I always end up breaking" she paused trying to ease her jagged breathing, "You saw what happened in there. I could've set the table on fire; I could've hurt one of you."

Raimundo sat for a few moments, taking in what she said. Was she truly afraid of hurting one of them? How often did she think of things like this? Questions filled his mind but he knew he shouldn't ask, instead he thought of what to say next.

"Kimi," he said while bringing his hand to her chin, lifting her face up to face his. "You are in complete control of your element, we all know it and so do you, nothing would've happened if Omi just knew when to stop speaking, and we both know there's a better chance of Jack Spicer actually becoming an evil villain before that ever happens."

For a brief moment, a smile appeared on her face, followed by a quiet giggle. Raimundo took the opportunity to gently swipe his thumb across her tear stained porcelain skin, wiping off the tears that still remained before planting a light kiss on her lips.

"I wish he didn't have that stupid book" she muttered,

"Don't worry, I swiped it when we started looking for you, he's not going to find it for a while." He said with his signature cocky grin.

"Thank you" she whispered, placing a peck on his cheek.

"I love you Kimiko" he whispered

"I love you too Rai" she replied burying her head into the side of his neck, she didn't care that the others were looking for her, she just wanted a few more minutes with the boy she loved, the boy she wanted to be with for the rest of her life.


End file.
